zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice Actors
List of voice actors for Invader Zim. Main Characters *Richard Horvitz as Zim. *Rosearik Rikki Simons as GIR *Andy Berman as Dib. *Melissa Fahn as Gaz. Supporting Characters *Kevin Hamilton McDonald as Almighty Tallest Purple. *Wally Wingert as Almighty Tallest Red. *Lucille Bliss as Ms. Bitters. *Rodger Bumpass as Professor Membrane. Other and One Time Characters *Olivia D'Abo as Tak *Brad Abrell as Announcer (The Nightmare Begins), Bloaty (Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy) *Dee Bradley Baker as Cutest Little Kid and Crowd Guy *Adam Baldwin as Announcer and Control Brains *Andy Berman as Invader Larb, Speegly, Nightmare Dib and Da' Cone *Jocelyn Blue as Agent Tuna Ghost *S. Scott Bullock as Mr. Elliot and Officer Prambly *Rodger Bumpass as Nightmare Bitters, Nightmare Membrane and Spleenk *Robert Cait as Sergeant Slab Rankle and Sergeant Shriver *Bill Chott as Agent Disembodied Head and FBI Operator *Mo Collins as Robomom and Zita *Frank Conniff as Frank and Boll *Danny Cooksey as Keef, Melvin, Matthew P. Mathers III, Dirge and Agent Nessie *Greg Ellis as Alan and The Meekrob *R. Lee Ermey as Sergeant Hobo 678 *Melissa Fahn as Billy Slunchy and Nightmare Gaz *Kathryn Fiore as Iggins' Mom, Maria and The Skool President *John Garry as Mysterious Mysteries anchor *James Gleason as Burger Lord *Paul Greenberg as Poonchy, Iggins, Abductor #2, Shloonktapooxis and Gashloog *David Herman as Private Fooby, Chickenfoot, Lors and Maurice the Puppy Man *Richard Horvitz as Hugh Monstro (Parent Teacher Night) *Sherman Howard as Oog-Ah *Rod Izenberg as Nik *Jeffrey Jones as General, President Man, Hobo and Shadowhog *Janice Kawaye as Sara *Kerri Kenney as Invader Tenn and Spuddy *Danielle Koenig as Morla and Crystal *Hope Levy as Doot and Teenager *Phil Lamarr as The Letter "M", Shnooky, Poop Dawg and Whitecoat #1 (Buck) *John de Lancie as Agent Darkbootie *Jason Marsden as Zootch and Torque Smackey *Kevin McDonald as Tae *Michael McDonald as Robodad and Massive Officers *Candi Milo as Noogums' Mom *Adam Paul as Bill, Spoo, Chunk and Flan *Ted Raimi as Skoodge and Martian *Kevin Michael Richardson as Hummelflesh, Throbulator, Bob, Nightmare White Coat #1, Smikka Smikka Smoodoo, Buck *Dwight Schultz as Ted Slunchy and Eric *Mary Scheer as Trudy, Yoa, Grout Mother, Meelina *Eliza Schneider as Moofy *Rosearik Rikki Simons as Bloaty, Mongo Slunchy, The Enigma, Whitecoat #2 (Chuck), Nightmare Whitecoat #2, Invader Sneakyonfoota and Pigboy *André Sogliuzzo as Count Cocofang, Grout Father and Officer Squidman *Antoinette Spolar as Gretchen, Jessica, Spoo (Dark Harvest), Mary, Peyoopi and Aki *Mindy Sterling as Countess von Verminstrasser *Fred Tatasciore as Lard Nar, Desmond Flapp, Agent Darkbootie (non-silhouette), Invader Slacks, Massive Communications Officer, Turkeyneck, Mr. Dwicky and Mr. Sludgey *Eric Trueheart as Mall Clerk, Abductor #1, Weenie Clerk, Eric the Blob *Jhonen Vasquez as Zim's Computer, Minimoose, Brian, Simon, Shunk Wugga, Snarl, Lizard Boy, Rob Hummel, Carl, Yolk, Invader Tim, Chuck, Nick and Meef *Wally Wingert as Krazy Taco Man, Skikkis, Hugh Monstro, Prisoner 777, Mortos *Jim Wise as Willy, Skool Principal and Sizz-Lorr Other voice actors *Billy West originally voiced Zim. *Mark Hamill auditioned to play Zim, but was rejected. *Hope Levy originally voiced Melvin. *Brian George and Jim Wise were the replacement voices of the Abductors in "Abducted" and were credited as such, however the original tracks with Paul Greenberg and Eric Trueheart were used by mistake. *Justin Roiland as Foodio 3000, Weird Alien #1 and Excited Audience Member *Eric Bauza as Bracelet Monster, Announcer, Angry Man and Boy *Breehn Burns as Hot Dog Guy *Jenny Goldberg as Floopsy, Martha, Happy Lady, Weird Alien #3 and Girl Category:Cast and Crew Category:Indexes Category:Pages in the real-life POV